


home for the summer

by ushiijima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu Timeskip, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Tragedy, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiijima/pseuds/ushiijima
Summary: in which oikawa returns home from argentina for a recovery period after tearing his acl. needless to say, iwaizumi sure isn’t pleased.but he is ruined when oikawa decides to return to volleyball.----hq shorts based on sad songs i listen to.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	home for the summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heliosbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliosbaby/gifts).



“I’ll be home for the summer! Isn’t that wonderful, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheers over the phone, mobile pressed into the gap between his chin and shoulder as he wrestles his oversized suitcase through the doorway of his dorm room. 

“Idiot, what did you do?” Oikawa can hear the rustle of bedsheets from the other end – Iwaizumi must still be in bed, probably still half asleep. The gruffness in the other’s voice confirms the setter’s suspicions as he strains his ears to hear Iwaizumi over the phone. “Get kicked off the team?” 

Oikawa blanches at the thought. He hopes to god not. 

After going too hard in their last championship match, he had ended up tearing his ACL in the match point – well, they won at least. 

“No,” the setter says quietly, any enthusiasm drained from his voice. “I tore my ACL,” 

The silence over the end of the phone is deafening, Iwaizumi, a sports science major, knows all too well the possible consequences of any injury, let alone one as severe as Oikawa’s. 

“How are you even walking?” Iwaizumi asks, voice accusatory and pinched with concern. 

“I’m just too fabulous, even my injury can’t stop me!” 

“No, you're jsut too stubborn, Shittykawa.” 

“I guess so.” 

Oikawa sits on the top of his suitcase, eyes wandering to the window over the dark skyline of the city. “I’ll see you soon, Iwa-chan.” 

“Yeah. Take care,” 

Oikawa nearly hangs up, but he stops himself. It’s awkward enough already. “You’ll pick me up from the airport?” 

Iwaizumi scoffs, not missing a single beat. “Of course. Who else would care enough to pick you up?” 

Oikawa imagines Iwaizumi, spread out in his bed with his arms stretched out, strong hands resting behind his head as he listens to the phone lying beside him on loudspeaker, his eyes are probably closed, too. Oikawa hopes that he’s imagining being here with him. 

The setter stuffs his hand into his right pocket, empty now without his apartment key inside, and huffs out a quiet laugh. 

“Many people, actually. Would you like me to list them all? Let me see, Matsu-kun, Hanamaki, Kindaichi – actually, now that I think about it, Ushijima texted me to ask if I wanted him to pick me up–”

“Oh my god, don’t start Oikawa, or I’ll leave you there and get ice-cream by myself instead of picking you up.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Oikawa gasps. 

“I swear I will!” Iwaizumi teases back. “Or I'll forget to bring your milkbread before picking you up, so then you’ll have to wait until we drive home to have it.” 

Oikawa cries out in protest. To be honest, the milkbread here just isn’t like at home. It’s probably the squashed texture that he misses because he swears Iwaizumi throws it into the wall and has a bus run over it by the time he returns home from the store with it. 

“I’ll see you Friday. And don't squash my milkbread, please,” Oikawa says, closing his eyes to concentrate on Iwaizumi’s heartbeat. It’s like he can feel the other sitting right here beside him. 

“Friday.” 

Oikawa hangs up. 

Maybe it's not just the milkbread he misses.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that iwaizumi routinely goes to the convenience store at like 2am to get more milkbread for oikawa because the setter has stayed up too late studying his volleyball matches and ate it all already.


End file.
